In Stars We Trust
by horimu
Summary: Four transfer students entered the infamous Yumenosaki Academy. Will they be able to survive among the rising idol units and claim to be the top? Contains OCs. Slight AU. (Anzu does not exist in this story until further notice.)


_Author_ _'s notes in the bottom of the chapter_

 **Chapter 1: To Shine**

* * *

Welcome to Yumenosaki Academy. It looks like a normal school from the outside, but it is a school to give birth to shining idols. Many people are trying to enter the school, mostly aiming for the idol course, as it is the most famous out of the other courses available for the academy.

One day, four new male students transferred to said school, coming from different schools. All of them come from different backgrounds: dancing, costume making, school play actor, and music composer. These four aimed for different kinds of courses, but they're eventually placed in the idol course instead.

This is their story.

* * *

 **Class 2-A**

"You must be two of the four transfer students!" A oranged-haired boy greeted the two transfer students. He looks very excited, looking at them from head to toe. "I'm Akehoshi Subaru! Akehoshi is written with the characters for 'morning star', while Subaru is written in katakana! Nice to meet you~"

One of them is a tall boy with a long half of his hair having dark-and-red ombre (G-Dragon's Fantastic Baby hair for reference), while the other one is a shorter boy with blonde hair with a bob cut, and have a small ahoge sticking out.

"'Sup duuuude!" The bootleg G-Dragon boy waved, showing his huge smile. "We're gonna be dope bros, trust Tai-Y on this!"

" _Hii~_ " The blonde greeted. "I'm Hashimoto Kyle, and this is my… transfer partner… Yamamoto Taichi! _Nice to meet you~"_ He said with a slight American accent, ending it with his fluent English.

"... A foreign?!" Subaru widen his eyes. "Hokke, look! We got a foreign in our class!"

"Actually, I'm just a half-"

"You're the second foreign in our academy, and the first in our class! You're making history! Are you half-American? Because you do sound li-"

"Subaru, do not confuse the transfer students." A raven-haired boy appeared behind Subaru. "Excuse him, he's just an idiot." He said, before Subaru replied. "Ehh?! You're so mean, Hokke~"

"Do not call me that."

"Hokke~"

The raven-haired can only sighed. "Anyways, welcome. I'm Hidaka Hokuto, the class president."

"Heh, maybe this idol course thing can work out for me." Taichi laughed nervously. "Anyways, 'sup!"

"By any chance, have you two met before?"

Taichi and Kyle looked at each other, before looking back at Hokuto. "Nah, never seen his face before." Taichi replied.

"He told me he comes from a regular high school." Kyle explained. "Myself… well… I come from an International school. At first we're going for different courses, but… we eventually ended up here instead~"

Hokuto nodded in understandment. "If you have anything troubling you, ask me."

"Oh! Oh! Don't forget about me~" Subaru went behind the two transfer students. "You can also ask us questions about ourselves!"

"Gotcha, dudes." Taichi raised a thumbs-up. "Me and Kaeru are gonna be comfy here, so no worries!"

"It's Kyle!" Kyle whined slightly.

"Tai-Y and Kaeru then~" Subaru laughed, making up nicknames for the two.

"It's Kyleeee! _Jeez!_ "

* * *

 **Class 2-B**

"..."

"... Yo… you're okay with this?"

"No idea. Let's just get this done and over with."

The two transfer students walked in the hallways, looking for their class. "2-B..! T-there it is..!" One of them looked at the label of the classroom, before the other opened the door, greeted with…

"Oh my~! You're the two of the four transfer students!" A blonde-haired greeted in front of them with a girlish tone. "Welcome to 2-B~ I'm Narukami Arashi, your guide for the day!"

"... I'm starting to hate this class as soon as I stepped in." The first boy, with an average height for a teenager and a red-haired with a messy hair, stared at the blonde.

"Hey… d-don't be mean to him..!" The other boy, with a tidy dark-blue hair and wearing glasses, nudge his friend. "A… anyways… I'm-"

"He's Fujimori Kanato, and I'm Kaneshiro Akihiko. Just call me Aki, and call him… Kanato."

"Oooo~ Nice to meet you two!" Arashi looked eagerly. "2-B is a weird class, I know, but you don't call me weird, right~?"

"You're weird." Aki stared at Arashi coldly.

"That's not nice, Aki~!"

"Hey, hey.. don't cause a fight here." A red-violet haired boy approached the three. "Anyways, I'm Isara Mao. I'm _actually_ your guide for today." He glanced at his blonde classmate, "Narukami here is just there to… confuse you two."

"Aww, Mao-chan, don't kill the mood~"

"Please stop calling me that…"

"Oh yeah!" Arashi blinked, reminded of something. "Have you two met before?"

Kanato fixed his glasses a little. "Y.. yes… we're childhood friends. In the past I was brave like Aki and he was timid like me, but I guess that switched as we're growing up.."

Aki continued without hesitation, trying to prevent his childhood friend from speaking any further. "We come from an arts school. At first Kanato want to go to music course, while I go on theater course, but…"

Then the two synced. "… we ended up here instead."

Mao smiled. "No worries, we'll keep you comfortable here. Trust me. My other classmates can help too… if they're okay with it. You can ask Nakimura, or…" He looked behind him, glancing at a raven-haired boy sleeping on his desk. "… Him.. ehehe…"

"Oh..! Thank you so much…" Kanato bowed down, before he bend upwards to fix his glasses yet again. "I'll try my best to not cause trouble…"

Aki then looked at Mao with a serious face. "So, when will this school tour thing starts?"

Mao sweated slightly at Aki's coldness, but he hides it with a nervous laughter. "Oh yeah, we should do it now. Ehh… just pick a desk to place your bags on and we'll get going."

"I will help you out too~" Arashi placed his hands on the two transfer students' shoulders from behind. "Onee-chan won't let you down!"

* * *

At the very least, the four new transfer students tried to fit in and befriend their classmates. It's the first day, so what could possibly go wrong?

… Or little do they know, they might have to form an idol unit together at some point during the day.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 _First ever fanfic! Well, I hope my writing is good enough for this place…_

 _Aki, Kanato, Taichi, and Kyle are OCs of mine! (Technically… it's shared with my boyfriend.)_

 _They don't have a concrete reference yet, nor even a complete bio for each of them. This is also considered as an AU for them. (They're originally belong to an original story both me and my boyfriend are currently working on. It's most likely posted on FictionPress.)_

 _The Enstars characters might also be slightly out-of-character, and I'm sorry if you might have find out about it!_

 _Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Updates are guaranteed slow, but I'm pushing myself to finish this story too! So, stay tuned~_

 _\- Horimeme_


End file.
